Quality Time
by EC-ALLTHEWAY
Summary: One-shot. A short story in Edward's POV of a day spent with Renesmee and her uncles. They show her their favorite games. My first fanfic. Be gentle.


Quality Time

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The world of Twilight belongs to SMeyer. I just like to play in it from time to time.

AN: This is the first fanfic I've written in at least 10 years. Please be gentle.

EPOV

The girls decided to take a little day trip to Seattle. There was a Grand Opening of some hot new store and Alice being Alice dragged Bella, Rosalie and Esme with her. Bella was dead set against going. She didn't want to be apart from Renesmee or myself. I insisted she go as I thought it would be good for her. We'd been cooped up at the house and the cottage all Winter and most of the Spring. In fact Summer was just around the corner.

Things have definitely quieted down since that fateful day in December. It was finally time for us to enjoy our life together as a family. This also gave the boys some time with Renesmee. The girls tended to hog her. I wanted her to spend some quality time with her uncles and myself. Carlisle was stuck at the hospital and wouldn't be able to join in, much to his chagrin.

We had already spent a good part of the morning with Emmett teaching her about the rules of football. As well at football watching etiquette. This was a must according to Emmett before she watched her first game. By Half Time she was Booyahing along with Emmett and telling the quarterback he throws like a girl. I don't have to be a physic to know he's going to be paying for that later.

After watching several games she insisted on throwing the ball around. Emmett was ecstatic. So the four of us went out back and tossed the pigskin around. The look on his face when she caught the ball and sprinted right between his legs was priceless. The little dance at the end was pretty funny to. It makes a father proud.

After about an hour Emmett was pouting. It seems he didn't like having his butt handed to him by a little girl. What can I say she's a quick study. She's not even a year old and already putting him in his place. Granted she looked like a 5 year old but she had the mindset to go up to him after the game and give him a big hug. She told him that she still loved him even if he didn't know how to play. That caused Jazz and I too burst out laughing. We really should have brought the video camera out so the girls could see. I'm sure Renesmee will give them a play by play later.

At this point it was already mid afternoon. We went inside and Jasper decided he'd teach her how to play chess. Since Emmett taught her his favorite game he'd show her his. She was jumping in her seat at the prospect of beating Jazz. She saw how much fun it was with Emmett and couldn't contain the excitement. He had to step in and calm her down. Once she was settled he explained the rules. After the 5th game, 3 to 2 for Jasper, I decided it was enough. It was starting to get a little too competitive.

It was at this point that she ran and jumped into my arms and said that it was my turn. I carried us over to my piano and set her down on my lap. It wasn't her first time here but we never did anything more then scales. I decided I'd teach her how to play some of my favorite compositions. The first being the tune I hummed for her the first time I held her in my arms. I called it Daddy's Little Angel.

After about half an hour she wanted to play it by herself. She was so adorable when she got frustrated. She would bite her lip just like Bella. She was upset because she couldn't reach the pedals. She didn't like that I had to help. I can tell she's going to be very independent when she grows up. Knowing that it'll be sooner then later had me aching for more moments like this. Lazy days like today spending time together. The only upside is knowing that I'll have her forever. I'll have to remember to give Bella a proper welcome home after Renesmee goes to sleep. If it wasn't for her I would never of known I could be this happy. I would of never dreamed it possible.

It was about 7pm when the ladies arrived home. The site that they arrived to had them in tears. After the piano lessons Renesmee decided it was time for us to play her favorite game. Dress Up. Seeing Emmett, Japser and myself with feather boas and tiara's in our hair was one thing but watching us play Tee Party was another. They were literally rolling on the floor with laughter. What can I say she has us wrapped around her little finger.

After they finally calmed down Renesmee showed each of them what she did today. Needless to say the laughter once again erupted when she showed them the football game out back. Alice also managed to show us the picture she'd taken of Emmett in all his feather boa glory when they first came in. It seems she caught the 'throws like a girl' comment from earlier. She mentioned posting it on her MySpace page. She'll have to download it from her phone before he gets his hands on it.

It was starting to get late so we said our goodbyes. When we got to the cottage Bella gave her to me and asked if I wanted to give her a bath. She usually did bathtime with Renesmee but she wanted to give me this time her. After Renesmee was bathed and dressed I sat in Bella's old rocking chair, now in a corner in Renesmee's room, and sang to her. Bella was leaning against the doorway with this look on her face the entire time. It was a look I knew well. It was a look of joy and contentment. Of pure happiness.

Once Renesmee was out, I placed her in her bed and I closed the door behind us. I grabbed my wife lifting her off the floor and sprinted to our bedroom. Her quite laughter filled the air. I gently set her on our bed and began placing butterfly kissing everywhere I could. I told her how if I lived a million years I would never be able to repay her for everything she's given me. I told her that I loved her forever and ever. I then began to show her how much I loved her.

The End


End file.
